


【锤基】我哥以为我是个o怎么办？（番外）

by choufengjun



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Loki - Freeform, M/M, Thor - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choufengjun/pseuds/choufengjun





	【锤基】我哥以为我是个o怎么办？（番外）

【番外】——我知道了我弟是个Beta怎么办？  
Thor躺在床上，辗转难眠，儿子的“也”到底是个什么意思呢？  
想一想，第一次发现Loki是个omega，他闻到了浓烈的信息素，恩。  
然后呢？Loki发情，他想救他？  
再然后呢？他误中情趣药水，Loki也被自己强迫使用...  
接着，再接着，再...  
等一等，似乎哪不对？

床单下一双冰冷的手横在他的胸膛，自从和Loki日夜相对之后，Loki总是喜欢横过脚、横过手，美其名曰：人肉捂暖。  
可Loki呀，你知不知道，你这个暖手暖脚，我...  
唉唉唉，别往那蹭，求你了！

Thor欲哭无泪，只能一下坐了起来，他看着身边的Loki睡得安稳，而裤子下某个不听话的东西又是熟悉的挺立，怎么办哦？  
“Thor~”那优美的声音带着丝丝情欲，Loki起身，牙齿咬向Thor的颈部。  
嘶~  
Loki的腺体为什么没有信息素的味道呢？  
Thor漫无边际的乱想，却发现Loki冰冷的手在他的裤沿打转。  
发情了吗？  
Thor猛然转身，把Loki圈在身下。

那双墨绿的瞳孔满是笑意，看向Thor难耐滚动的喉结舔了舔上唇。  
Thor轻车熟路的解开这个诱人家伙的丝质睡衣，那两个红点已悄然挺立，Thor粗燥的掌心磨蹭过，乳尖大了一圈。  
Loki坏心眼的用膝盖抵了抵Thor浸湿衣裤的昂扬。

就你会撩拨？  
Thor将Loki翻了个身，让那翘挺的臀部对着自己。  
大掌一挥，褪去了Loki的裤子。  
什么都没穿？  
Thor眼睛盯得发红，那白嫩的臀瓣像是邀请他一般左右摇晃着。  
Thor可太熟悉了，这个Loki每次都引诱着他，但又在最关键的时候让他看得到吃不到。  
有时候会用小刀威胁，有时候他抱得会是个幻影。

Thor低垂着头，狠狠咬向Loki洁白的脖颈，他会刻意的不去亲吻那块，因为Loki不喜欢。  
可是，如何亲吻，他都没有闻到熟悉的信息素。  
Loki，你...

“Thor，进来！”Loki命令着，这傻哥哥又怎么了？怎么吻过他的脖颈后停止不动？  
那个像来在性事上无法忍耐的家伙，也学会了情趣？  
Thor沉默不语，指尖在Loki的穴口搅弄，带出一片泥泞。  
“哥哥~”Loki咬着枕头，撒娇的出声，今天的Thor怎么这么有耐力？  
还不进入吗？  
Thor的手掌沿着Loki的背脊一路抚摸，情色的，每一次都带着身下人儿的颤立，他挺立着的昂扬有意无意的摩擦过Loki的穴口，却不进入。  
而空闲的手则时不时的压下Loki的腰腹，Loki那早已挺立的昂扬摩擦着床单，寻求更极致的快感。  
Thor俯下身体吻过Loki的发、脖颈，流连于Loki的耳尖。

“Loki，我就蹭蹭，不进去。”  
Thor在Loki耳边呢喃私语，低沉嘶哑的声音煞是好听。  
说什么胡话？为什么不进去？  
Loki迷蒙着双眼，Thor的手指绞着他的穴口，进进出出间带出爱液，却完全不够！  
他被Thor压着身体，只能难耐的在床单上扭动。

“每一次都是我发情，强迫要你，你看，你的腺体没有信息素的味道，你的穴口我也无法成结，都是我的错，以后我都会自己解决的，我用手，你是不是就很快乐了？”Thor温柔的声音还带些泪腔，十足的像个为Loki着想的爱人。  
Damm！  
去你的信息素！去你的成结！我是Beta，怎么可能有？！  
“可惜了，我们也不能有孩子，但Loki你放心，我还是会把你当成珍宝。”Thor继续说着话，语气里尽是失望。  
“嗷~”Loki感觉到Thor的手掌移向他的昂扬，轻柔的撸动着，可不行啊！这样根本没法让他达到高潮！  
“我...我...或许....能生...”低到近乎听不到的声音，Loki紧咬唇瓣，不让更多的话语溢出口中。

“那...那就是不愿...为我？”Thor如遭雷击，起身离开。  
他背对着Loki，有些愤怒。  
Loki，你果然骗我，不是生不生的事情上！  
“Thor~”Loki拉住Thor的手，他已经多久没见到Thor如此生气了。  
有着一层雾气的双眸像是要渗出眼泪。  
Thor软了心。

“对不起，Loki，不哭了，你看我这脏得很，不然你就自己解决吧，我不会看你的。”Thor指了指Loki身下挺立的昂扬，又指了指自己的心脏。  
表达出他对于Loki不信任自己而来的悲痛。  
Loki气的咬唇，纤长的手干脆覆上自己的昂扬。

不太熟悉的撸动着，看的Thor热血涌上脑海，没想到，Loki自慰这样的表演，如此刺激？  
Loki一双眼眸盯着Thor看，气死他了，居然真的不来？！  
无论如何撸动，都缺了一把劲，Loki的眼从盯着Thor的脸颊最终盯向了那翘立在空气里的昂扬。  
他渴望着，渴望那个东西贯穿他。  
穴口不停地流出爱液，他只能在床单上继续摩擦寻找快感。

“Thor Odinson！你听好！我是个Beta！可去他的信息素，去他的成结！还有，我是有几率生孩子的！你听没听懂？！”Loki吼叫着，恨不得撬开面前这个榆木脑袋。  
恩，我听懂了，我就知道。  
Loki啊Loki，你可骗得我够久。

Thor一把抱过Loki，让Loki的穴口对着他的昂扬，狠狠的插入。  
一次又一次，粗糙的掌心包裹住Loki的昂扬，粗暴的撸动着，甚至还恶趣味的堵住马眼，那昂扬刚喷洒出的一点液体又被堵住，Loki哭的厉害。  
该死的Thor都在玩他？  
昂扬与穴口的相接，空气里只有淫靡的气味和水声。  
Thor惩罚似得咬住Loki洁白的肩膀，在那上面留下了专属他的印记。  
“那么，Bro，这次，你可愿意为我生孩子了？”Thor停了下来，感觉到手中Loki的昂扬跳动着，全部喷洒在他的身上。  
“混蛋！”  
“愿意吗？”Thor扣住Loki的臀瓣，不让其挪动一分。  
“我...愿意...”  
Thor最后的挺入，所有的白浊都深深注入Loki的体内。

房间里还弥漫着他们相合的气味，Loki悠悠转醒，气这个傻大个骗自己说出了实情。  
哼，本来想骗他一辈子玩玩的。

“呜...”Loki蒙着被子出呜咽声。  
“怎么了？”Thor后知后觉，害怕自己刚才伤害了Loki。  
他不是想要个孩子啊，只是想惩罚而已，不想再听他的弟弟对他撒谎了。

“我...不想说...我是Beta...你是alpha...怎么会爱上...Beta呢，没有...天性的...吸引，我们...什么都不是...”Loki绝望着，半真半假着。  
“不，Loki，我爱你，只是你，无关其他。”Thor将Loki的手放在唇边亲吻，这才发现，自己的愚蠢又一次伤害了Loki！

哼，傻子，你还是被我掌控在手里的，对了，还有那个omega的一夜情，这辈子都别想发现了！  
Loki在Thor的怀里抽泣，感觉到他亲爱的哥哥满心的亏欠。  
看吧，无论他是omega还是Beta，能赢的只有他。  
他唯一输了的，只有自己的心。

——END——


End file.
